An instrument of this type is disclosed in DE-OS 35 36 700. This equipment enables surfaces of a test object to be measured to a high degree of accuracy on very small surface contours.
For many applications it would be desirable to be able to use a device of this kind under non-laboratory conditions, and even when the test piece and/or the equipment is subjected to vibrations or jolts.